Meet the Family
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Percy brings Audrey to meet his family for the first time... some interesting things go down.


Meet the Family

Words: 1428

Rating: T

"Audrey? Why the hell are you dressed like that?" Percy asked his girlfriend, completely shocked at her attire.

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing Percival?" she asked heatedly. Audrey had gone through a lot of trouble trying to pick out her outfit where she would meet his family for the first time. She had on a peach sundress, which really off-set her tan skin. This was the most conservative that he had ever seen her dress. "I worked really hard on making myself presentable, see, I straightened my hair."

"I know, love, but don't you think you're going a little overboard?" he asked tentatively.

"No, if I'm bloody well in love with you, then I want your mother to like me god damnit," she growled. "Now side-along apparate me so we can be there on time."

"Alright," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her tiny body. A quick turn and they were out in the field just down the road from the Burrow. "The wards are still up from the war I guess."

"Sucks if its winter time," she said.

"Look, there are a few things you need to know," Percy began. "We're not wealthy; at least we weren't before the war. We don't live in a posh house. The Burrow is… the Burrow. You'll know it when you see it. And my mother likes to squeeze the life out of people when she hugs you, and believe me she will. My whole family is very loud and obnoxious and I love them, so I really hope you like them."

"You silly man," she giggled. "If I love you, what makes you think I won't like them?"

"Well, they are a hell of a lot cooler than I am, so they tend to steal girls away from me," Percy blushed.

"You have nothing to worry about," she said, reaching up on her tip toes to snog him silly. A few minutes later, they broke apart, straightening their clothes. "Now we're really gonna be late."

"But it was worth it," Percy smirked before lacing his fingers between hers and leading the rest of the way to the Burrow. She let out a gasp when she saw his childhood homestead.

"That looks so awesome," Audrey whispered, clutching his arm and looking at the huge house, which was still lopsided and held up with a lot of magic. He chuckled and led them closer to the house. He barely had the chance to knock when Hermione answered the door.

"Hey Perce," she said, wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist, her pregnant belly showing from behind it. "Is this Audrey?"

"That's me," Audrey said cheerily. Hermione smiled and hugged the new girl.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Hermione said. Then she turned to Percy. "You're kinda early; it's only the young ones here minus the twins."

"And mum's letting you help in the kitchen?" he mused, thank Merlin they weren't late.

"I pulled the preggo card, said I really felt like cooking," Hermione smirked.

"Evil," Percy grinned, leaning over to kiss his sister-in-law on the cheek. Percy led Audrey into the house and turned to the living room, where he saw Ginny, Harry, Baby James, and Ron. He introduced Audrey to all of them and they seemed to really like her, which he was glad.

"Okay guys," Percy said after a few minutes of their questions. "Mum'll kill me if I don't let her meet Audrey."

"Have fun," Ron said. "I hope you have strong ribs." Audrey smiled and followed Percy to the kitchen. Molly was over by the stove, putting the finishing touches onto her best dishes.

"Mum?" Percy asked. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Audrey." The matriarch hugged Audrey with bone-crushing strength but Audrey hugged back just as hard. Percy grinned. "Dear girl, you are far too thin, we'll have to fatten you up dearie."

"I would appreciate it," Audrey said. Not that she didn't eat, but she didn't always like the foods her parents prepared. There was a woosh from the fireplace and the twins came out. They caught sight of Audrey in her dress and gasped. "Carter? Is that you?"

"Yes guys, it's me," she said, hinting with her eyes that they weren't to comment on her outfit.

"You all know each other?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, we all went to Hogwarts together. I was in Slytherin in the twins' year," Audrey explained.

"Slytherin? What's your last name dear?" Molly asked, wanting her to repeat her name.

"You wouldn't know it, I'm Muggle-born," she said.

"Ah, and you still ended up in Slytherin?"

"I think I was only one of two in the past like 500 years or so."

"Well, we don't care about houses here," Molly said. "Now all of you out of my kitchen; except Hermione. We need to finish dinner.

All the people left the kitchen and the twins bombarded Audrey with questions. "Why are you dressed all spiffed and stuff?" Fred asked.

"I wanted to make a good impression," she shrugged. "You're mom doesn't need to know how I really am just yet."

"Well the oldies decided that we all go clubbing while mum watches our nephew and our dear sister-in-law watches Bill's two kids," Bill murmured.

"I think I can convince Percy to come along," Audrey murmured back. George gave her a skeptical look. "Look, he's not such a stick in the mud anymore."

"I'll see it when I believe it," George scoffed.

After all the food was practically gone, the Weasley 'children' all got together to talk about going clubbing. Molly was scandalized when Percy and Audrey agreed right away. "Audrey dear, are you sure you want to go to one of those places?" Molly asked. "They really aren't for ladies like you."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," Audrey said after laughing. "I'm guessing Percy never told you that that's where we met, at the club we're going to."

"I don't understand," Molly said.

"I'm really not like this," Audrey indicated her clothes. "I just wanted to make a good impression for Percy's sake. I figured you wouldn't want to see me how I am normally dressed." Audrey waved her wand and all of her club clothes took the place of her sundress. Her make-up was heavy and dark. She had on her leather boots, fishnet stockings, miniskirt, belly-showing tube top, and her hair straight black with her bangs dusting the tops of her eyebrows. She dug her hand into her bag and put her belly button ring and all her ear piercing and eyebrow piercing in. Molly's mouth dropped. "This is why Fred and George were surprised to see me," Audrey explained. "I used to pal around with them until I met Percy."

Molly nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Percy sighed and hugged Audrey to him. "Don't you worry about her, she'll come around." Percy waved his wand and his clothes changed into the ones he would go clubbing in: Dark blue jeans, black silky button down shirt. Percy put the silver hoop in his left ear, and only Audrey knew, magicked his nipple rings on. She planned to show his brothers later tonight.

"Let's go then," Audrey prompted. Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Harry, and Ginny walked out to the safe apparition site before flashing to the club. Audrey and Percy walked to the front of the line and talked to the bouncer and they all got in, no problem.

"How the bloody hell did you manage that?" Charlie asked.

"The bouncer is my cousin," Audrey explained. "Gordon loves me, so I told him to let you all in."

"So now she's my favorite person," Charlie said, pulling her closer to him. She pulled Percy to her and kissed him, so Charlie moved away.

"I don't know about you people, but after that dinner," Audrey said. "I need a drink." Nearly everyone was in agreement with her and made their way to the bar, two shots of tequila for all. After the shots were downed, they headed to the dance floor. Percy grabbed Audrey by her hips and brought her close to him. His brothers looked on in shock that he actually felt at home out here. They danced pressed together and Audrey unbuttoned the black silk shirt he was wearing and let them all know he had a nipple ring until Audrey teased it with her mouth. Percy groaned and pulled her up for a kiss. They did belong together, and now it was clear to all of them.


End file.
